Vic Futanari
Background From his days in high school theatre in his native Vancouver, Futanari wanted to be an actor. His perverse interests in adult anime led him to audition for minor roles in various hentai series produced by upstart dubbing studio Rising Fun Entertainment. Futanari quickly became one of Rising Fun's most prominent actors, portraying lead roles in many series whose titles we'd rather not repeat in this article - however, it must be said that KUMITE colour commentator Ken Tamakeri owns several DVD copies of these Rising Fun series, which have all accumulated various, encrusted body fluid stains over the passing years. Despite having very little flexibility or range as a voiceover artist, and an even more dubious pattern of illicit behavior around several of his younger female fans at conventions, Futanari is explosive and well-rounded as a martial artist - his striking game is as other-worldly as the schoolgirl-penetrating tentacle monsters he's portrayed for nearly a decade. Futanari's KUMITE career began with two straight wins to open the 2014 KUMITE Middleweight tournament, before losing in the semi-finals to the eventual champion Li Fangzhu. At KUMITE 17, Futanari faced former HCL superstar Stuart Peppers in the most high-profile fight of his young MMA career - but Peppers won in the first round via a sudden flurry of Ugly Lightning. When he's not recording at Rising Fun due to his rigorous training schedule or due to another restraining order filed against him by another voice actress, Futanari records industrial voice-over and commercials in his home studio in Tokyo. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-5 | Darrell Schitt | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 36 | December 4, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:48 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-4 | FORK Enomoto | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:45 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Andrew Harvard | KO (Kick) | KUMITE 29 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:45 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Byron Baudelaire | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 26 | February 18, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:38 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-3 | Ricky Baby | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 21 | September 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:51 | Nagoya, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Nigel Fennick | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:47 | Tokyo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | Stuart Peppers | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 17 | May 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:07 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Akira Maguro | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 13 | January 1, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:17 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | Li Fangzhu | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 11 | November 22, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:53 | Sendai, Japan | Semi-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Hergen Bjergensen | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:08 | Osaka, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Gung Joo Kim | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 3 | March 29, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:56 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |} ----